


Classroom Distractions

by KamikazeButterfly



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Bit of a Drabble, Fluff, M/M, crowley only looks cool on the outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeButterfly/pseuds/KamikazeButterfly
Summary: The reason Aziraphale is nearly failing his english course? He has a massive crush on a devilishly handsome man three rows ahead.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Classroom Distractions

Aziraphale was going to fail. It was the only possibility. For the entire semester so far, he had spent the majority of his Lit 458 course making googly eyes at the back of the head of one nameless red-headed bad boy. At least, he  _ thought _ he was a bad boy. Bad boys wear leather jackets and skinny jeans, right? Every day the mysterious red-head would saunter (literally  _ saunter _ , it was practically obscene!) in, slide into the uncomfortable wooden seat and lounge for the duration of the class. No notebook, bag, or even a pencil.

Aziraphale already had a zero where in class participation was concerned. He had only managed this far through sheer luck and a clearly explained syllabus. 

Today though. Today was different. When Aziraphale entered the lecture hall, bad boy was missing. Today he would get at least a scrap of his grade back.

As he sat down and began to take out his notebook, Anathema slid into the seat next to him. 

“Hey Zira. You got a pencil?” 

“Hello Anathema! Yes, here you are my dear.” Aziraphale produced a pencil and handed it over. Anathema was perpetually losing her writing implements. He’d be donating his pencils for well over two semesters now. It wasn’t a big issue-- Anathema would eventually find nearly all the pencils she borrowed and return them near the end of the semester. The record for most pencils borrowed was 47.

“Good morning class! Please take your seats please!” Professor Tracy shouted while plugging in her laptop so it would mirror on the projector screen. 

_ Okay, it’s 9:05 _ , Aziraphale thought.  _ I’m in the clear.  _ He settled in and prepared to take notes. It was a glorious five minutes. He even raised his hand, though he wasn’t called on. 

Then, at 9:10 AM, the door to the lecture hall opened. In strolled the leather-clad redhead, with two Starbucks cups. 

The professor continued with her lecture. 

He placed one of the cups on bench next to the professor, set a handful of cream and sugar beside it, and took his seat.

Anathema snorted and leaned over. “That is  _ such  _ a fucking power move. I love it,” she whispered. 

“Thank you Mister Crowley. Now, as I was saying, you’ll be paired up with another student for the remainder of the semester, to work on your projects and subsequent presentations.” She tapped the space bar on her laptop as she took a sip of coffee. “These are your groups.” 

Anathema saw it before he did. She let out a small chuckle. “Good luck!” she sang as she slid out of her seat to meet up with her partner. 

There, on the screen, among the list of pairs, in large, bold black letters: A. CROWLEY - A. FELL

Aziraphale looked over. Crowley turned, and  _ winked _ .

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is short, I've been writing when there is nothing to do at work. I'm planning on working on it a bit more, but at the moment no set schedule. Also: Why is Aziraphale's name so fucking hard to spell?????? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
